


You and the Stars

by sleepinggiant



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: because i love that that suddenly became such a big ship, bit of a nod to evana, here u go world, just like elias/eskild, such a wholesome ship tbh, which the world needs more of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 09:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11010252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepinggiant/pseuds/sleepinggiant
Summary: “Guys, no, calm down,” Elias groaned. “I just slept on the couch, and then in the morning he woke me up and I left. Nothing happened.”“Elias got too drunk, so I called Sana,” Yousef filled in. “Noora ended up offering her flat. Looks like something might have happened with Eskild after I left, though.”“I told you, nothing happened,” Elias muttered, feeling a blush warming his face.“Bro,” Adam grinned widely at him, stretching the word in a hushed, conspiring tone, leaning in as if telling Elias his biggest secret. “You like him.”Or ~2k of pure fluff where Elias is at a party with the boys and everyone is rooting for him and Eskild (including Elias and Eskild).





	You and the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said in the description, this is just. pure. fluff.
> 
> There's just not enough fics for these two. What I have read has been great though and I'm hoping people write more! In the meantime, here's whatever this is. Also featuring the balloon squad, including Even, because I love them with ALL MY HEART.
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoy! Would absolutely love to hear literally any thoughts you have - comments make my day!!!
> 
> p.s. come say hi on tumblr: ninjapirateunicorns.tumblr.com

Up until very recently, if you had told Elias that he would be sitting here, at a Nissen party, with _all_ of his best friends – _including_ Even – chatting and laughing and getting along the way they used to, he wouldn’t have believed you. What had been a solid friendship had felt well and truly over after everything with Even went down, and Elias genuinely believed they would never get back to being like this again.

Which is why he was struggling to keep a smile off his face as the evening went on and the boys were happily catching up with Even, making up for lost time with ease.

“So Isak seems cool,” Mikael was saying with a grin.

Even smiled as his gaze fell to the side somewhere, and Elias immediately knew Even was making heart eyes at Isak.

“Yeah, he’s… he’s really great,” Even said, practically swooning, and Elias could hear the other boys teasing Even, and Elias was laughing along with them until he looked over at where Isak was standing across the room. Isak was chatting to Eskild, whom Elias hadn’t seen since the morning he had woken up on Eskild’s couch.

The encounter had been so embarrassing on Elias’ part it still made him cringe to think about. He could remember feeling someone gently stroking his arm while softly talking to him.

“It’s Elias, right?” the voice had said, and Elias had opened his eyes to find himself staring up at a face that had made him forget how to speak. The guy, the beautiful, beautiful guy who had woken him up was staring at Elias expectantly, an amused expression on his face and a single flawless eyebrow raised as he waited.

Elias’ head had been pounding from his hangover, the vodka he had drank the night before making the room feel far too bright, and he knew he wouldn’t have been much of a better conversationalist even if this stranger hadn’t been the one to wake him and take his breath away. His throat felt dry and he couldn’t tell if it was from the hangover or the feeling of the stranger's bright eyes staring intently at him. In hindsight, it was probably the hangover, but in the moment he honestly wasn’t sure.

He wished the encounter could have gone differently from there, but of course he had to go and ruin the moment by throwing up all over the guy.

He’s blocked out most of what happened after; the guy hadn’t been angry, but had helped Elias stumble over to the bathroom to clean himself up. Elias had locked the door, splashed his face with water, and glared at himself in the mirror for a good minute, and when he came back out the guy had cleaned up in the living room.

Elias remembered the guy offering him something to drink, something to eat, something else to wear, but Elias felt that he had embarrassed himself enough, not to mention that his head was still pounding, so he left.

“I’m Eskild, by the way,” Eskild had said, just before Elias had run out the door. “See you around, Elias.”

Eskild had smiled coyly at him, and Elias had paused by the door, looking back at Eskild. He was tempted to stay, until he remembered how awful he both looked and felt thanks to his hangover. He bit his lip and found himself smiling back at Eskild.

Elias cleared his throat.

“Bye. And… thanks,” he said, his voice slightly hoarse, and then he had left.

Now, Elias didn’t realize he was staring until Eskild was suddenly staring back at him, a smirk on his lips. Caught off guard, Elias instinctively averted his gaze, but he could feel Eskild still watching him. Elias met Eskild’s eyes again, and the latter raised an eyebrow, smirk still in place. Elias smiled back, but when he saw Isak’s head begin to turn to see what Eskild was looking at, Elias turned back to the boys. They were all staring at him. Oops. ~~~~

“Right,” Mutta exclaimed, “ _who_ is that and what is going on with you two?”

“You know Eskild?” Even asked, sounding pleasantly surprised.

“No,” Elias muttered quickly before taking a long sip from his drink.

“Who’s Eskild?” Adam was asking Even, and Elias had no hope of getting out of this conversation now.

“Isak used to live with him, in a shared flat,” Even explained.

“Oh, with Noora too, right?” Yousef added, recognition coloring his voice. After Even’s reaffirming nod, Yousef continued, “Elias slept on his couch once.”

Four heads swiveled around almost comically to look at Elias, questions flying at him from all directions.

“Guys, no, calm down,” Elias groaned. “I just slept on the couch, and then in the morning he woke me up and I left. Nothing happened.”

"Elias got too drunk, so I called Sana,” Yousef filled in. “Noora ended up offering her flat. Looks like something might have happened with Eskild after I left, though.”

“I told you, nothing happened,” Elias muttered, feeling a blush warming his face.

“ _Bro_ ,” Adam grinned widely at him, stretching the word in a hushed, conspiring tone, leaning in as if telling Elias his biggest secret. “You like him.”

All of the boys sitting around Elias were grinning at him now. Their smiles were soft, though, and Elias could tell they weren’t just teasing any more. Mutta even had his chin propped up in the palms of his hands, both elbows resting on the table as he looked at Elias with a pleased, sincere expression.

“I don’t even know him, okay?” Elias pointed out. “I only talked to him that one time.”

“I don’t know, man,” Mutta said, “looks like you two had plenty of time to get to know each other.”

“To be fair, Eskild doesn’t need much time to start flirting,” Even chuckled.

Elias felt something suspiciously akin to disappointment and was about to point out that _see, it’s not like he’s actually interested_ , when Even kept talking.

“It definitely looks like he’s interested, though. He keeps looking at you. Also, just a heads-up, he’s coming over here now.”

Elias snapped his head back to see that both Eskild and Isak were indeed weaving their way through other partygoers towards the table where Elias and the other boys were sitting.

“You should go for it, Elias,” Adam said enthusiastically. “He’s totally into you. You have to make a move.”

“Honestly, if you don’t, I will,” Mikael chimed in.

“And don’t forget to get his number,” Mutta added.

Elias barely had time to shush them before Even was reaching out to put his arm around Isak’s waist. Elias tried his hardest to focus on that, rather than the fact that Eskild was suddenly standing next to him, so close that his side brushed against Elias’ shoulder. He saw the other boys watching intently, eyes flitting between Elias, Eskild, and the spot where they were now touching.

“Boys,” Isak was saying, leaning into Even’s side comfortably, “this is Eskild. I used to live with him. Worst flatmate ever.”

“Excuse you,” Eskild said indignantly over the boys’ laughter, “just admit it, you miss living with me. Besides, you were the bad flatmate. The flat has never smelled as bad as when you lived there, I swear.”

Elias chuckled at Isak’s annoyed expression, and felt a flutter in his stomach when Eskild’s hand landed gently on his shoulder.

“I’ll go get us some more drinks,” Eskild offered. “Elias, I won’t be able to carry everything, give me a hand?”

Elias looked up at Eskild, who was smiling down at him expectantly, and he could practically feel the smirks radiating off the other boys’ smug faces, but he didn’t bother looking at them as he nodded and got up. Eskild took his hand off Elias' shoulder but stayed close as he followed Elias through the relatively relaxed crowd towards the opposite corner of the large living room, where whoever was hosting – Elias barely knew any of these Nissen people – had set up a table with a generous selection of both alcoholic and non-alcoholic drinks. Before he could start grabbing drinks, though, Elias felt a hand between his shoulder blades and Eskild’s tall frame fitting comfortably along his back. Elias subconsciously leaned into it as he felt Eskild murmur straight into his ear, even though the music wasn’t even that loud.

“I was hoping you’d come tonight.” Eskild’s voice blended in with the steady beat of the music and the continuous flow of chattering voices around them. “We didn’t get much of a chance to talk last time.”

Elias turned around slowly to face Eskild. Eskild’s hand slipped off Elias’ back with the movement, but came to a stop at his waist. Elias raised his eyebrows at Eskild with a sly smile, before leaning in close to reply.

“Let’s get out of here and talk, then.”

***

“Sana! Look!” Eva stopped giggling and slapped her friend’s arm as she stared at something over Sana’s shoulder with a dreamy look.

Sana turned to look, only to see her brother looking _very_ cozy with Eskild over by the drinks table. He was smiling at the older man, who was smiling back and holding Elias by the waist.

“I knew they’d make a cute couple,” Sana said with a small smile, turning back to Eva.

“You don’t even sound surprised,” Eva said, ending her statement on a surprised high note.

“Surprised? Of course not,” Sana replied. “Why do you think I brought him to the collective that night when he got so drunk?”

Eva seemed to ponder the question, taking a bit longer than usual due to her inebriated state.

“Because…” she began, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration, “because you had nowhere else to take him?”

Sana paused.

“Well, okay, that’s true,” she admitted, “but I would have brought him there even if I did. I thought this might happen, is my point.”

After a failed attempt or two to catch the straw of her drink in her mouth, Eva managed to take a long sip while staring at Elias and Eskild with a contemplating look on her face.

“That’s true,” she concluded. “You are really smart.”

Eva abandoned her drink on a table and shuffled in close to Sana, who held an armful of tipsy Eva as she watched her brother being led out of the house to the garden by Eskild.

***

The cool breeze that hit Elias as soon as he stepped outside was extremely welcome. He could still hear the music faintly, muffled through the walls, yet the garden felt quiet and peaceful.

Eskild had been guiding him outdoors with a hand gently grasping Elias’ wrist, and when let go, the spot he’d been holding immediately felt too cold for Elias’ liking. He couldn’t take his eyes off Eskild, who was now standing in the grass with his head tilted backwards, looking up into the night sky.

“Elias, look,” Eskild said, beaming up at the sky and spinning around slowly in a circle where he stood, his arms extending from his body with his palms facing upwards. “The stars are out.”

“Yeah,” Elias breathed out, still watching Eskild. “Beautiful.”

At that, Eskild lowered his gaze to find Elias already watching him. Silence stretched between them, marred only by the continued muffled beat emanating from inside the house. Then:

“Oh my god, Elias, did you really just- that’s such a _cliché_ , I can’t even—“

Elias surged forward and cut Eskild off with a hand on his cheek and soft lips pressed to his in a firm kiss. Eskild responded immediately, pressing forward gently and bringing his hands up to Elias’ hips, running then up across his chest, finally coming to a stop on his shoulders. They stayed close together after separating, mouths only inches apart as they looked at each other.

“I know it’s a cliché, but I thought it was pretty good,” Elias grinned, leaning back just slightly to meet Eskild’s eyes. “Worked, didn’t it?”

Eskild laughed loudly at that, and Elias joined in, and soon they were both shaking with laughter.

It wasn’t until a couple hours later, when Elias and Eskild were too freezing to stay outside any longer, that they headed back inside. Admittedly, lying down in the dewy grass to look up at the stars might not have been their brightest idea, especially when they kept rolling over and kissing too often to pay much attention to celestial bodies.

When Elias had taken the time to look up, the stars were admittedly beautiful. They gleamed and glittered, sprinkled out across the dark sky like Eskild’s freckles dotted his skin when Elias looked back down. Elias hadn’t meant to voice that particular thought out loud, seeing as he knew how ridiculously soppy it sounded, but Eskild’s laugh as he teased Elias was so very worth it, in Elias’ mind.

The boys looked to be in the process of leaving when Elias and Eskild returned to the table, getting out of chairs and gathering coats.

“Oh, look who’s finally made it back!” Mutta exclaimed with a grin, and the rest of the boys gave up a loud cheer when they noticed who he was talking about.

“Great job getting those drinks, guys,” Yousef snickered.

***

When they parted ways, having reached Eskild’s street, the other boys called out a jumble of _see you later, Eskild_ ’s before casually continuing to walk in an attempt to give Elias and Eskild some space. The overt glances they kept throwing over their shoulders made the whole thing less subtle than they probably thought it was.

Eskild laughed - something that was quickly becoming one of Elias’ favorite sounds - and shook his head.

“You’ve got a really great group of friends,” Eskild said, turning fond eyes back to Elias.

“I know,” Elias smiled back. “They were telling me earlier to make a move on you, you know.”

“Oh?” Eskild raised his eyebrows in amusement. “So I have them to thank for this lovely evening, then? I guess I’d better go and catch them then, to thank them properly.”

“Nah,” Elias reached out to softly grip Eskild’s arm, as if he might actually leave. “I’d already decided to before they said anything. Thank me instead.”

“Okay,” Eskild whispered, leaning in to kiss Elias for the hundredth time that night.

When Elias finally managed to walk away, it was with Eskild’s phone number saved in his phone and a smile on his face that felt like it had been there all night and might remain there forever. He had to run to catch up with the boys, and when he did, they couldn’t stop smiling, either. They walked home in the light of the streetlamps, with the stars twinkling on overhead.


End file.
